In many industries there exists a need for a device capable of automatically 1) counting revolutions of some type of rotating shaft, 2) storing the count data, and 3) transferring the data into a computer data processing system. The degree of accuracy, or resolution, required various from a count of complete revolutions (low resolution) to a measurement of partial revolutions in very small increments. Once revolutions are counted by such a device, the information describing revolution counts should be transferred in some manner in a machine (computer) readable format for data processing. The invention described herein is capable of counting revolutions, storing the revolution count information, and automatically transmitting revolution count information to a receiver unit which is connected to a computing device. One embodiment of this invention is an electronic hubodometer for measuring revolutions of a wheel on a moving vehicle. Several types of mechanical hubodometers are known in practice. Conceptual proposals for electronic hubodometers are not unknown in technical literature. To date, however, all such devices have depended upon visual or optical (infra-red) readout of the information from the hubodometer. Exemplary hubodometers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,278 of Donald Fleischer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,222 of William Lutts et al. employ such optical transfer methods. Visual or optical transfer of data from a device mounted in an exposed position on the wheel of a vehicle is subject to continual problems due to buildup of dirt and road grime on the viewing window. The invention described herein overcomes this difficulty through the use of low power radio frequency link to transfer data to a receiving unit.